Harapan
by ambudaff
Summary: Harapan memang ada di mana-mana, kapan saja. Bukan shounen-ai. Naruto-chibi. Untuk author/reviewer/reader yang berminat ikut Shave for Hope! Semangat!


**HARAPAN**

_Sabaku no Gaara, Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Yamato, kesemuanya adalah kepunyaan __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Rate K+, friendship, Alternate Universe_

_Ditulis untuk menyambut __**Shave for Hope**_

-o0o-

Bocah pirang bermata biru itu melangkah hati-hati, tapi antusias, melewati keramik serba-putih berbau _desinfektan_ pertanda lantai rumah sakit, menuju barisan hijau rerumputan. Ada susunan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni di beberapa sudut, ada beberapa pohon menaungi memberikan keteduhan, ada juga beberapa bangku kayu untuk tempat melepas lelah. Meliuk di ujung sana ada selokan kecil dengan air yang sangat jernih, berawal dari seukiran air terjun buatan.

Umurnya baru lima tahun, Oktober ini enam tahun, tapi ia sudah cukup pandai untuk tahu kenapa ia ada di sini. Rumah Sakit Umum Pusat Konoha. Saat mereka masuk, _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ langsung mengajaknya menuju ke bagian anak-anak. Mereka berhenti di ruangan yang bertuliskan Dr Yamato – Onkologi Anak. Disambut oleh seorang laki-laki berwajah ramah, dengan jas putih sebagaimana biasa dokter-dokter. Beberapa kalimat basa-basi, dan Yamato-_sensei_ menyuruhnya bermain di taman rumah sakit—ya, di sini ini—sementara Yamato-_sensei_ akan mendiskusikan sedikit hal bersama _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_.

Bocah kecil itu tahu, kalau ia menurut apa kata _Kaasan_, _Tousan_ dan _sensei_ yang berbaju putih itu, ia akan bisa makan ramen lagi! Ramen! Makanan terenak sedunia!

Ia ingat, ia pernah beberapa kali tidak enak badan. Kadang ia merasa pusing, kadang ia merasa panas, kadang hanya tidak enak badan saja. Mau berlari-larian dan berlompat-lompatan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, ia tidak bernapsu. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya _Kaasan_ akan menempelkan punggung tangan ke dahinya. Lalu memberikan sesendok obat—pahit, tapi kalau diminum ia akan segera merasa baik lagi! Makanya ia tidak pernah susah menghabiskan obatnya, karena ia tahu ia akan segera baikan setelahnya.

Selain itu, biasanya _Kaasan_ akan membuatkannya bubur. Dan selama ia sakit itu, ia belum boleh makan ramen, makanan kesukaannya! Makanya ia akan selalu berusaha agar cepat sembuh, supaya ia bisa segera makan ramen lagi! Ramen kesukaannya tentu saja buatan _Kaasan_, tapi buatan orang lain juga ada yang enak, itu tuh, buatan Teuchi-_jisan_, di kios perempatan jalan.

Kalau ia masih belum merasa baikan lagi, biasanya _Kaasan_ akan membawanya ke klinik terdekat. Obat yang diberikan biasanya lebih banyak, dan jangka waktunya juga lebih lama. Ia malah harus menghabiskan obatnya walau ia sudah merasa lebih baikan.

Tapi, dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini, _Kaasan_ terlihat heran. Kenapa anak kesayangannya ini sering sekali sakit? Padahal ia cukup istirahat, makanannya cukup sehat—walau kadang-kadang ia masih suka makan makanan _junk_—namanya saja anak-anak! Ia tidak sulit disuruh makan sayur dan buah—walau sayur akan dihabiskannya terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa menikmati daging atau ramen kesukaannya—ini trik _Tousan_: makanan yang tidak enak harus dihabiskan duluan, hihi.

Konsultasi di klinik dekat rumah kemudian membuat dokter anak di sana membuat rujukan untuk konsultasi ke Rumah Sakit Umum Pusat Konoha. Tulisan di papan nama di pintu itu tertulis Onkologi Anak, dan bocah itu tidak mengerti artinya, tetapi ia sudah membulatkan tekad, akan menuruti apa kata _sensei_ Yamato ini, tentu saja agar ia bisa makan ramen lagi sesuka hati!

Jadi ketika _sensei_ Yamato menyuruhnya keluar, ke taman rumah sakit, dan mengejar kupu-kupu atau menangkap kucing rumah sakit, ia menurut saja. Lagian, taman itu sepertinya menarik!

Hati-hati ia berjalan di atas batu-batu yang membentuk jalan setapak. Rumputnya sepertinya enak untuk diinjak, empuk, tetapi biasanya di taman yang rapi seperti ini, orang-orang dewasa suka cerewet agar anak-anak tidak menginjak rumput!

Jadi ia berjalan saja di jalan setapak.

Menelusuri batu-batuan itu, ia sampai ke air terjun buatan. Entah batu-batuan yang dialiri air terjun ini batuan betulan atau buatan manusia, tapi air terjunnya indah! Bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah air yang memercik, menadahkan tangan untuk mengumpulkan air. Secukupnya untuk membasuh wajahnya. Segar!

"Segar ya?"

Bocah itu terkejut, mundur selangkah.

Di sisi air terjun itu ada seorang anak laki-laki besar, mungkin belasan tahun.

"_Gomen_, bukan maksudku mengejutkanmu! Namaku Gaara—" anak besar itu membungkuk sedikit.

"A-aku Naruto—" sahut bocah itu, turut membungkukkan badan seperti yang sering dicontohkan _Tousan_.

"Itu _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_-mu?" sahut Gaara sambil mengerling ke arah jendela besar ruangan _sensei_ Yamato yang terlihat dari sini.

Naruto mengangguk. "_Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sedang berbicara dengan _sensei_ Yamato, jadi aku disuruh bermain di sini. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan penyakitku—"

Gaara melihat lagi ke arah jendela _sensei_ Yamato, lalu menatap Naruto dengan seksama. "Kau tidak seperti anak yang menderita kanker?"

"Kanker? Itu nama penyakitnya?"

"Ya. Tulisan di papan _sensei_ Yamato, Onkologi, itu artinya ilmu penyakit kanker!"

Bocah Naruto itu mengangguk-angguk bagai orang dewasa, tapi kemudian ia bertanya bagai anak kecil, "Apakah bisa disembuhkan? Apakah aku masih bisa makan ramen sesudah penyakit ini sembuh? Atau kita akan mati?"

Bibir Gaara tidak tersenyum, tetapi ujung matanya mengisyaratkan senyum ramah, "Tentu saja ada kesempatan untuk disembuhkan. Yang akan mati itu biasanya stadium akhir, stadium empat. Kau kelihatannya tidak mengidap penyakit kanker, mungkin baru stadium satu. Dengan obat-obatan yang benar, kau akan sembuh, pulih seperti biasa, dan bisa makan ramen tentu saja!"

"Obat-obatannya—banyak?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Bukan menakut-nakuti, tetapi obatnya memang banyak."

Naruto memasang wajah tabah di wajahnya, "Aku tidak takut makan obat! _Kaasan_ suka memberiku sirop obat, tapi aku juga sudah bisa makan pil! Lebih enak pil, langsung ditelan, dan—_hap_, hilang masuk perut!"

Senyum di ujung mata Gaara timbul lagi, "Kau anak hebat! Kau akan cepat sembuh kalau begitu!" nada suaranya kemudian berubah menjadi sangat serius, "tapi kau juga akan merasakan hal-hal yang tidak enak—"

"Tidak enak bagaimana?"

"Biasanya mual-mual. Tidak bernapsu makan. Lalu rambutmu juga akan rontok. Dan macam-macam lagi—"

"Rambutku rontok?"

Tangan Gaara meraih ujung rambutnya yang merah, menariknya sekali sentak. Ternyata itu bukan rambut, tetapi wig! Kepalanya sendiri botak!

Naruto menatapnya terpana. Beberapa detik sebelum ia bisa menyahut, "Ta-tapi, nanti bisa tumbuh lagi?"

Gaara memasang lagi wignya, "Tentu saja bisa. Obat-obatan itu bukan hanya akan membasmi habis semua sel-sel kanker, tapi juga beberapa sel-sel pertumbuhan. Jika kau rajin meminum obatmu, atau kalau di stadium di atas stadium satu _sensei_ Yamato akan menyarankan operasi, penyinaran atau radioterapi, naka sel-sel kankermu akan habis. Kalau sudah bersih, sel-sel pertumbuhan akan muncul lagi, dan rambutmu tentu saja akan kembali—"

Naruto mengamati wajah Gaara dengan seksama. "Gaara-_nisan_, a-alismu ke-kenapa?"

Gaara tersenyum, meraba daerah yang seharusnya ada alis, "Rambut bisa ditutupi wig, alis tidak bisa—"

Naruto turut tersenyum.

-o0o-

"Dia—dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Pembicaraan di ruang kantor Dr. Yamato sudah selesai. Kedua orangtua Naruto sedang akan berjalan keluar dari kantor, ketika Kushina melihat dari jendela besar di sisi kantor, anaknya sedang bercakap-cakap di sisi air terjun—tanpa ada lawan bicara.

Minato turut mengamati. "Tak ada siapa-siapa—"

Yamato-_sensei_ mendekati jendela besar itu. "Kalau aku tak salah, Naruto sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Gaara. Almarhum Gaara—"

Kushina berpandangan dengan Minato. "Almarhum? Ha-hantu?"

Yamato-_sensei_ tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa menyebutnya hantu. Mungkin—semacam penyemangat—"

Kushina bergidik. "Apakah ia semacam pertanda?"

Yamato-_sensei_ kembali tersenyum, sambil menggeleng. "Bukan. Tidak ada pertanda bahwa yang dihampiri oleh Gaara itu akan meninggal atau sebaliknya, tidak. Sepengetahuanku, Gaara datang pada hampir semua pasien anak di sini, semua yang berjalan-jalan ke taman itu tentu saja."

"Apakah—apakah taman itu tempat favoritnya?"

Yamato-_sensei_ mengangguk. "Khususnya air terjun buatan itu. Gaara selalu berkata, airnya akan menuruni tebing, mengalir ke selokan, kembali ke penampungan air, dan kembali menuruni tebing. Tak pernah berhenti. Begitu juga harapan untuk kembali sembuh, kembali pulih, tak akan pernah berhenti."

"Tapi—dia meninggal?"

"Saat datang ke mari, dia sudah ada di stadium empat." Yamato-_sensei_ menghela napas. "Dia sudah tak punya orangtua. Hanya punya dua kakak yang umurnya hampir sama dengannya, dan seorang paman. Nyaris tak ada yang memperhatikan gejala-gejala yang terjadi padanya. Tapi semangatnya untuk sembuh besar sekali, bahkan hingga menit terakhir kehidupannya. Selain itu, ia juga selalu memberi semangat pada pasien-pasien lain di sini, baik yang opname di sini maupun yang berobat jalan—"

Naruto terlihat menoleh ke arah Kushina dan Minato. Kushina melambai, menyuruhnya kembali. Naruto mengangguk. Ia berbicara sesuatu pada _Gaara_ di sana, lalu membungkuk pada_nya_. Kemudian berjalan meniti jalan setapak bebatuan kembali ke kantor Yamato-_sensei_.

"Sepertinya—" Kushina menatap anaknya yang kian mendekat, "—sepertinya setelah ia meninggal juga Gaara-_kun_ ini terus memberi semangat pada semua?"

Yamato-_sensei_ mengangguk.

"_Kaasan_! _Tousan_!" Naruto berseru, "—tadi aku bertemu dengan Gaara! Ia berkata aku harus semangat, minum obat biar sembuh!"

Kushina memeluk anaknya erat-erat.

Yamato-_sensei_ mengangguk pada bocah itu. "Ya, betul sekali, Naruto! Kau berada di stadium satu, selama kau rajin minum obat, kau akan cepat sembuh, dan cepat bisa makan ramen lagi!

"Betul, kata Gaara-_niisan_ juga! Aku akan cepat sembuh kembali dan makan ramen lagi!" seru Naruto, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaasan, dan melambai pada sosok tak terlihat, di samping air terjun.

Harapan memang ada di mana-mana, kapan saja.

**FIN**

_Tulisan ini dibuat untuk mendukung Shave for Hope, klik __**shaveforhope dot com**__ dan acara yang akan dilaksanakan pada:_

_JAKARTA: Gandaria City Mall, Sunday, September 15, 2013 _

_BANDUNG: Bandung Indah Plaza, Sunday, September 8, 2013 _

_YOGYAKARTA: Benteng Vredeburg, Sunday, September 1, 2013 _

_SURABAYA: Surabaya Town Square, Sunday, September 8, 2013 _

_Ayo daftar jadi Shavee! Khusus Bandung, sekalian gath yuk!_


End file.
